Unfair
by xxhurlyxx
Summary: They invaded his country, killed his mother, and took his sister. 'Life wasn't, isn't, and never would be fair'  A one shot about what might have happened.


**Disclaimer**: **All characters DO NOT belong to me.**

**This is just a one shot I wrote a while ago when the Avatar series wasn't even finished. I liked it and so I decided that maybe someone else would too if I put it up. This is my second story (technically it's not even a whole story) so please be courteous if you review. ~ Enjoy!**

****

**Unfair**

'Life isn't fair'. It was something most people in the world thought and Sokka fully agreed with it.

It was just one thing right after another. The Fire Nation had started to get bolder and was attacking the other nations. The poor Air Nomads didn't even get a warning. No one did.

There was a rumor that the Fire Lord had been looking for the Avatar who was suppose to be born as an Airbender. To end the cycle for good some suspected. But the next Avatar had disappeared right under everyone's nose, no trail left behind. Whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, no one really knew. They had bigger things to worry about.

With the Air Nomads gone, the Fire Nation attacked other places as well. Many colonies and villages were taken over while some like Ba Sing Se were able to defend themselves just enough.

For nearly a hundred years people went to war, lives were taken, families were torn apart, and the list went on. Soon the Firebenders started their raids on the Waterbenders. Taking captives and killing anyone who stood in the their way. It seemed that the Firebenders were much harsher with the Waterbenders than anyone else. It was a rivalry and probably always would be between the two opposites.

The people of the Water Nation fought and held their own for a long time. Years upon years , but each time a couple of Waterbenders would be taken and soon their numbers began to dwindle. Many of their skilled warriors were even killed.

Sokka's mother was killed in one of the earlier raids. It was a big blow to his family. His father seemed reserved and spent most of his time plotting and scheming against the Fire Nation. Sometimes Sokka couldn't help but shudder when he saw the revenge obsessed gleam in his father's eye. It was then he realized that 'life isn't fair'.

He tried his best to hold his family together, but in the end it was his little sister Katara that really brought everyone warmth and got them together, and he loved her for that. Life would be impossible without her there to help them all along.

Sokka realized that she was the glue that kept them all together and her natural water bending skills brought him hope for the future. He noticed that many people who once seemed empty had a renewed fire in their eyes when gazing at the talented girl.

But 'life wasn't fair' and when that big raid came, no one thought the Firebenders would take her. No one even knew until it was too late, except for Sokka that is. He tried, he really did! He screamed out her name, emotions swelling in his heart. He hit, stabbed, kicked, and even bite the big soldier who was keeping him from his poor frightened sister.

But 'life wasn't fair' and Sokka was only a small nine year old boy against a big, bulky grown up. He was easily picked up and thrown into a slab of ice. He wasn't knocked out, only injured and hurting all over.

He felt like crying and realized soon that he was. He cried his little heart out still calling her name as if it would bring her back to his side. His heart ached pain and his mind reeled with confusion as to why this was happening to him.

He watched as the soldiers retreated to their ship bringing only captives with them. He was screaming her name louder than ever now, struggling with all his might to get back up on his feet as the ship got smaller and smaller taking his baby sister with them. They vanished as quickly as they had come.

'Life wasn't, isn't, and never will be fair'

"_**KATARA!"**_

_****_

**Hoped you guys liked it. By the way I know some things aren't accurate, like Sokka's mother dieing in the first raid, but I did that so it would fit this story.**

**Anyways, please review and remember to be courteous. If you didn't like it, don't leave a nasty comment. **

**~Thanks!**


End file.
